The present invention relates to railroad switch stands for operating railroad switches, and more particularly to manually operated switch stands which include a handle means in the form of a throwing lever which is usually formed of a heavy metal bar which may have a weight at the outer end thereof. This type of switch stand is disadvantageous primarily because a great deal of force is required to throw the switch. This has resulted in injuries of railroad personnel caused by actual throwing of the switch. Such injuries are due to the heavyweight of the handle means and are compounded by the necessity of bending over to an excessive extent in order to grasp the handle means which is spaced only a short distance above the ground.